1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailers and in particular to a position indicator that allows a driver to quickly and easily determine a position of a trailer in tow.
2. Description of Related Art
Towing a trailer can present significant challenges to the driver of a vehicle to which the trailer is connected. The driver must remain mindful about the trailer's size, weight, and location at all times. For example, if the trailer is wider than the vehicle or the load carried by the trailer is taller than the vehicle, the driver must vigilantly ensure that the trailer and its load do not impact vehicles, buildings, road signs, bridges, or other structures near the road. When rounding corners, trailers tend to take a less-rounded path than that of the vehicle. The driver should make sure that the trailer does not strike other vehicles, curbs, or traffic signals while making a turn. Also, the additional weight imposed on the vehicle by the trailer can create braking difficulties. Drivers are required to exercise extreme caution when slowing or stopping the vehicle and the trailer because of the often diminished breaking capacity of the vehicle.
Perhaps the greatest challenge to a driver is backing the trailer. As the vehicle moves in reverse, the trailer will pivot at its connection point to the vehicle, and will often stray from the path desired by the driver. To complicate matters further, the process of “steering” the trailer while the vehicle moves backwards is often counter-intuitive to many drivers. If the rear of the vehicle is directed toward the left (i.e. by turning the steering wheel left), the trailer will begin to move toward the right as the vehicle moves backwards. If the rear of the vehicle is directed toward the right, the trailer will travel to the left.
Backing the trailer is made even more difficult when the driver cannot see the trailer as the driver peers through the rear window of the vehicle. This commonly occurs when the trailer's load has been removed, and the trailer is directly behind the vehicle. If the vehicle is a large car or truck, or if the trailer is especially short, it may not be possible to see the trailer below the rear portion of the vehicle. If the trailer is a boat trailer, the trailer may also be hidden beneath the surface of the water as the trailer is backed down a boat ramp. Especially skilled drivers are still able to back an unseen trailer by using side mirrors on the vehicle to determine when the path of the trailer varies from that of the vehicle. However, it is very difficult for drivers not having these special skills to back an unseen trailer.
A need therefore exists for an apparatus that would assist drivers in backing a trailer that cannot be seen when the trailer is directly behind the vehicle. A need also exists for an apparatus that is easily integrated with existing trailers and that will not interfere with the load carried by the trailer. Finally, a need exists for an apparatus that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.